Heartfelt Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "What made you want to give your heart to me?" "That's easy..."


"Hey Viper, you mind if I ask you something?" Po asked, above a whisper to the gentle serpent. Whom had herself wrapped around the panda's chest, and whom also had the right side of her head resting on the left side of the panda's neck. For the two were alone in the kitchen, sitting at the table. AS the panda was dressed in his usual shorts, and was laying both of his arms on the kitchen table.

"Of course, you can my soft panda. I'm always here to listen." Viper sweetly replied, giving the pandas neck a gentle nudge with the right side of her head. A gesture that couldn't help but make the panda crack a warm smile. While at the same time, for him to bring his left paw up from the table and place it on his snakes left check. Which he rubbed gently with care.

"Thanks Vi. All I just want to ask you is, what exactly did you see in me that made you want to give me your one and only beating heart?" Po asked in a soft, yet curious tone. Slowly removing his left paw away from her cleft cheek, placing it back down onto the kitchen table. Once he did, Viper had taken her head away from his neck, and brought her head out forward a couple inches. Where she had turned her head to the right, so she was now looking at his smiling face.

"That's easy Po, I simply saw all I needed to see when you had first trained with us. I saw that you had the heart of someone who would never give up. Who enjoyed in furthering himself beyond his limits, even when the others and somewhat of I told you that you couldn't. More so than anything, you showed all of us that it doesn't take pure strength to protect people and earn their respect. Rather, it takes heart and courage to do so. That's what I saw in you, and that's why I decided to give my heart to you." Viper lovingly stated to him, bringing her head forward so that her nose would touch his. While at the same time allowing her eyes to stare into the pools of jade that her lover always had. Being so close to him though, didn't allow her to see the soft tint of red that was being shown underneath his cheeks. Which was accompanied by a happy smile, and a very soft heart that was beating from within his chest.

"Beautifully spoken Vi, if I may say so. To be honest though, I thought you were going to say it was because I'm a big softie who would do anything and all for you." Po chuckled lightly, making the snake back up a few inches away from his nose. Due to the tickling feeling she had gotten from his small head movements thanks to his chuckle. After she had done so however, she had let a chuckle out herself from her mates' words.

"Well, perhaps part of that was it to. I mean, unlike the others. Whenever I asked if you could help me with my dancing, or even come to the compactions I would take part in. You would always help without question, and come watch me. Going so far as to cheer me on, telling me I could do it. Telling me that I could win. Things I told you that you never had to do or say. Yet you still did, because you're just that kind of panda." Viper chocked out, her mind bringing up memories of his cheers and thoughtfulness. It became so overwhelming for her, she couldn't help but shed a small tear from her left eye. A tear that would've fallen if not for Po bringing his right paw up from the table, and wiping it away.

"Hey, it was my pleasure Viper. Everyone needs someone to be there for them, even if it seems like they don't. Especially, if it's someone you love with all your heart." Po stated in a whisper. Moving his right paw away from the serpents' right eye and back down to the kitchen table. Which after doing so, had closed his eyes. Along with closing the small gap that was between the two of them. Carefully, pressing his lips onto hers. Allowing her as well, to slowly close her eyes and feel the warmness. Along with feeling the tenderness, from the lips of the one she cared for most in this world. Little did they know though; a pair of sharp toned ears had been listening to everything they had said tight behind the right side of the kitchen door. The ears belonging to a certain Tigress, who was dressed in her red, green leave pattern vest with black sweats. Her arms folded over one another, and having a small happy smile on her face

" _You two. I certainly hope that one day, I can find and enjoy a love. That you two share, so well."_


End file.
